The Raven Butterfly
by finiarel
Summary: Leon Kennedy a popular boy in the Racoon High, what would happen when he meet the eurasian transfer student? - Resident evil highschool story, mostly Leon x Ada, also Chris x Jill and Piers x Carla. -chapter 5 posted-
1. Chapter 1

**all the characters belong to capcom, i own nothing except the storyline...**

* * *

"damn it i'm late" the blonde teen mumbled while running across the already empty school corridor.

He hurriedly approach the office table, the middle aged woman smiled when Leon came

"well Mr. Kennedy do you know what time is this?" she asked while writing the 'detention slip'

"uh- it's definitely not 7" he replied

"of course, it's almost lunch break time... what is it this time?" she looks at the teen.

"my dog stole my car key" he said with an innocent smile

"you know what, you may pass with no detention this time, but i''m not going to let you go for the second time." She said coldly

"thanks Hunnigan" he winked, then turned to leave

"Leon?" Hunnigan called again

"yeah?"

"your father wouldn't be so fond with your behaviour" she stated.

Leon just throw a quick glare at the woman then leave.

"No shit man ! you're slacking again" says Piers in the cafetaria

Leon just give him a "hmph" and continue biting his burger.

"you know that you've gone to far with pushing your luck"says Jill Valentine the blonde girl who sit right in front of him, her boyfriend Chris Redfield nods in agreement

"mmm~" that's all that Leon says, making all of his good friends frowned

"Jill is serious Leon" Claire, Leon bestfriend and also Chris little sister stated.

Leon throw a glance to the four of them, he knows that they are actually care about him, but he's not a baby either so he's free to do whatever he wants

"whatever" he mumbled.

They are not exactly a goody two shoes teenagers but they aren't much of the bad one either, they know their boundaries and he knows that he's trying to get out from that, is it just some kind of teenager havoc that get him to this point? Maybe but whatever it is Leon doesn't even sure, he just all so sudden want to start slacking off, attending a crazy party until the sun came back up.

"Leon?" a call to his name bring him back to the world

"uh yes?"

"Piers was asking you something" Claire muttered

"what's up?" Leon lifted on of his eyebrows to the green eyed

"you weren't even listening, i was asking you to help me"

"help with uh-" "girl thing" Piers cut him off cut off.

Before he could continue what he was saying the bell rang

"welp seems like i'll talk to you later" he says.

Leon walks Claire to her Calculus class, she's on her second year, which makes him a year older than her, he could hear the younger graders chattering about him. 'that's what you get when you're popular' he thinks with a smirk

"well cool guy, thanks for the walk, gotta get to my class" Claire said, Leon nods

"no problem Claire" He replied, Claire smiled

"Leon, go to your class..."she ordered.

Leon think about that for a moment then nods in agreement then begin to head to his class.

"i guess i gotta attend astronomy then" he mumbled to himself.

He was walking so slow to his class, and when he reached it Mr. Spencer already started the lesson. The middle aged man frowned when Leon came in

"ah Mr. Kennedy, i'm glad you could join us, proceed to your chair" he says

Leon nods, approaching a chair in the back but a person already sat there. He always sit there, and nobody ever dare to use that chair, and this girl.

"what the hell" he muttered to the raven haired girl, the girl look up to him, she's half asian

"got a problem?" she purred innocently.

"this is my chair" he grinned

"really? i don't see your name here" she said. Leon frowned

"Look Carla right? I know you are new to this class, but this is my chair, i sit here okay? So i suggest you start finding your own" He doesn't realized that almost every people in the class now looking at the two, Helena Harper the girl who sit in the front gigled at something.

"Kennedy don't start a problem take the empty chair" Mr. Spencer warned him. Leon pouted the only empty chair is on the front which is his least favorite spot

"and by the way Kennedy, my name is Ada Wong" The girl add before he goes to the front.

Mr. Spencer is not exactly a teaching in the class teacher, just like today he doesn't even bother teaching instead he pull out a box a donation-kind-of-box.

"okay so, for the next assignment i want you to come here and pull out one paper from this box. The papers are written with a topic for your next assignment, each topic is written in two papers, so the other person who got the same topic as you will be your partner in this, is there any question?" he said, for a second the class fell in silence then everyone start talking and asking a question at the same time.

"sooosh. no changing partner, i'll make sure of that" the middle aged teacher said making the students moaned.

The students started to pull the paper from the box one by one, also Leon.

"well... which one do you get Kennedy?" the teacher asked him,

"the lunar eclipse phenomenon." He answered, Mr. Spencer then write something in his notebook, it seems to be a group list, he wasn't joking about the no changing partner thing. Leon just shrugged and get back to his chair.

"so everyone already got their topic,in two weeks i want every group to presentate their research on the topic, you may use the computer for the presentation. now i'm going to read this group list, remember no changing partner" He stated.

"miss Chambers you go with mr. Coen, miss Harper with Mr. Oliveira-" he start reading his list.

"Kennedy and Wong, Krauser and-"

"but Sir" Leon interrupted the teacher

"no buts Kennedy, move on" he said then continue. Leon look at the girl, she still playing attention to mr. Spencer, her expression is empty, then Leon got the feeling that this is would not go as well as its supposed to.

* * *

**so here you go, please review, so i could decide wheter to continue writing or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**again the characters are not mine, they are all capcoms**

* * *

"so we need to presentate the phenomenon right?" Leon asked the girl, now he already comes to a conclusion that she is an eurasian.

"yes, have you not listened or youre just deaf?" she sharply answered. Leon was dumbfounded he never met a girl who can easily mocked him before, unless Claire of course, but in that case they are already been a friends since the elementary school so its truly acceptable.

"last time i checked it's not the latter" he said, Ada raised her eyebrows clearly was expecting him to got mad.

"well you can never be so sure" she muttered again, and with that their conversation grow on and on, Ada seems to be so eager to get on Leons nerve, but Leon is also tempted to test how long she would stand him, the end of period comes and they are doesn't even discussed about their assignment.

"oh i see that the time is up, we'll get in touch later" with that Ada step out from the class, leaving leon slightly dumbfounded,

"weirdos" he mumbled then headed to the next class.

When the bell rangs signaling the end of the school time Leon sighed happily, he head out to meet up with Claire and the others, like usual the group of friends are in the parking lot, hanging around Chris' combi volkswagen. Claire waved her hands when she saw Leon walking out from the school building. He approach them, stealing a glance around for a moment trying to spot Ada but she's nowhere in sight.

"here" Piers tossed him a bag of cheetos, Leon smile grow wider

"thanks" he said

"you'll pay later" Piers joked. He start munching on the snacks, sharing it with the four. When Leon again looks around for Ada.

"are you expecting someone?" Jill asked in curiousity.

Leon shook his head "not really, uh actually i am looking for someone, do you know Ada Wong?" he asked back

"i've heard of her but never actually met her in person, she's Carlas twin isn't she?" Jill said eyeing him suspiciously, Leon realized that Claire is giving him the same look.

"no, i meant no harm to her" he realized what's in the girls mind

"i'm serious Leon she's new, and she is also Carlas sister, so messing with her is just as same as messing Piers, right Piers?" Claire said still doesn't seem to believe him.

"yes man you also need to stop hanging out with the creeps all night long" Piers continued.

"she's my partner in the astronomy assignment okay? Geez, i wasn't even touching her" Leon grumpily said to the three. Chris chuckled at the four.

"What is it Chris?" Claire asked her brother.

"i just wondering who would be the first to get one of the twins, because Piers here doesn't seem to make any progress after a months long" he said, Piers frowned.

"she must be just got a hell going through her mind, you know" Claire said, trying to comfort Piers. After that there seems to be a minutes of awkward moment between the five.

"you know, i gonna go home now, see you guys tomorrow" Piers said breaking the silence, they nods as he gave them a reassuring smile then walked off.

"okay let just go home, come on Claire" Chris said to her sister.

"well actually Chris, i can drive Claire home" Leon said

"and why the hell am i suppose to let you do that? She lives with me Leon" Chris looks at him sharply.

"today is your anniversary with Jill right? I thought i can spare you Claire so you can take Jill out" He answered hastily. Chris eyes widened, it seems he doesn't even realized the date.

"crap, okay, you get to drive my sister home. But if there's anything happen" he let his threat hang in the air.

"hey you could trust me Chris, you know me" Leon answered.

* * *

**a short chapter, but i'm gonna leave it there for now. please tell me what do you think by reviewing...**


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home Leon decided to make a stop at the pizza hut, enjoying the italian food with Claire, they both eat voraciously since they ordered the large size just for two of them. Claire couldn't hold her giggle when Leon let out a pretty loud burp when they finally finished the food.

"Leon, where were you last week?" Claire asked him the fact that he was absent for school for almost a week, sliding her empty plate aside.

"my cousins" Leon answered shortly

"The one in Tall Oaks?"

Leon shook his head and taking a sip on his lemonade "Nope, this one lives in Edonia"

Claire eyeing him sharply "you went outside the state?", Leon nods to confirm her.

The girl look up for a second "i remember you said that you hate Edonia" she said suspiciously, Leon doesn't say a thing.

"is it because of the news?" the red haired asked again waiting for her friend answer, but he seems to be more interested with the empty plate in front of him "it is" Claire mumbled.

"i think you should visit her Leon" Claire warily said, her eyes fixed on him, to make sure he knows what she meant. She's trying to help him, but he doesn't even listening, so she taps her fingers on the table knowing that these usually got Leon irked but still not even a slight response from the guy.

"like she would listen" Leon finally grunted before Claire could speak again, he sighed exasperatedly "it's over already Claire, so please stop acting like there still another way"

Claire know that what he said it's true, but still couldn't figure out if there's anything she should say anymore. "but whatever your problem is, you should always have your phone on" she scolded "i was worried"

"worried? who are you? my mom?" he teased

"shut up" she yelled, pouting at him. "anyway Leon about Carlas twins, her name is Ada right?"

Leon raised his eyebrows "what about her?"

"nothing actually, i'm just wondering why were you so eager to find her" she said thinking about how Leon made her waiting for ten minutes because he was looking for the other girl.

"are you interrogating me?" He asked

"don't you know me?" Claire asked back, making them both laughing without any spesific reason.

"trust me nothing is going on between me and the Eurasian" Leon said when he finally could calm himself.

"Eurasian?" Claire teased

"yeah i think so, but whatever it was just because of the project, we haven't really discussed about that. After all redhead it's more of my type" he said, wiping a strand of hair that was covering Claire face. Claire jerked back and sighed.

"Leon we've talked about this, i consider you as a brother, and i'm sure whatever it is that you think you feel towards me is only because of Angela" Claire stopped realizing that she said a wrong word "i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to brought her up"

"nah, it's okay Claire, you were right i wasn't thinking clearly" he mumbled "besides remember that you promised me that you will be one of the bridesmaid for my wedding"

Claire laughed, saluting his memory. "yep. How old are we back then 10? 12?" she asked, trying to find a correct answer.

"around that yeah, by the way we should head home now, Chis will punch me if you reach home over 7" Leon said as he stand up to leave

Leon stopped his car in front of the simple, medium sized house of the Redfields. "house of the redhead, here we are" he announced.

"Thanks for the ride Kennedy and the pizza too" Claire said as she get out from his car.

"next time you'll pay okay?"

Claire shrugged "can't promise you that, see ya!" she winked then wave her hand for a goodbye, Leon waved back before departing.

* * *

**so i'm back ^^, this is just a short chapter and sorry there's no Ada in it, but you'll see her soon. i'm pretty slow on writing and the school stuff got me busy so please forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**nope, i still don't own Resident Evil or capcom. Oh yeah some new things, bold is for text message, and italic is for past events. got it?**

* * *

Carla just reached home and as usual she went straight to her room, all the stuff seems unfamiliar for her. She doesn't remember anything about dumping several boxes of stuff into her room. "of course genius" she mocked herself when she finally understand about what's happening, the fact is Adas stuff came today, and those stuff of course have to invade her room, or should she say her 'former room'. A beep from her phone brought her back from her thought.

**[txt] Piers Nivans**

**Hey remember yesterday you said that you'll be happy to tutor me. You said that you're free today, right? I'm outside.**

Carla sighed and quickly ran to the front door, where Piers already standing there, he smiled brightly but Carla just replied with a nod, making the situation awkward "well i hope i wasn't interrupting something"

Carla shook her head "no, not at all" she said as she led the way to the library .

Basically the house Radames itself is really big. The Library is on the second floor containing a wide bookcase, computer, and a round table with chairs around it. This is where Piers mostly spent his time whenever he hangs out with the girl, but it's not always be like this. When they first started to spend some time together they used to go to the mini theater. Well the theater room days already passed, he doesn't know why but since she got a biopharmaceutical company to provide her for her reasearch she's started to turn into a really withdrawn person.

_"Hey Piers, I got it" Carla said in one sunny afternoon, in the middle of their weekend movie routine_

_"got what?" he responded feeling a little bit confused_

_"the job, you know the one that I told you weeks ago" she said in excitement, Piers change his focus from the screen to the girl beside him, she wasn't even 16__th__, yet she already got herself a job, and this job isn't just a part time summer job like the kids do, this is research in the lab with the white coat whatsoever. She doesn't even earn her Ph.D._

_"you- you do? God, i- I don't know what to say, congratulation!" he blurted out, giving her a big smile to express his excitement. Carla smirked then sighed, also doesn't know what to say, they both now that with Carla finally got her dream job, she would definitely be much busier, but none of them ever thought that they will never have time to watch movies together again._

_Piers remember how her eyes brightened everytime she talks about her project, her job, the universities that pay her a visit from time to time, telling her that she could just finish high school right away and start to join them. _

He never knew why on earth did she always turned down the offer nor he could ever ask her about that. Because from that day the time that they spent together becoming more less and less.

"so Carla, do you have any plan for this weekend?" Piers asked after they finally finished studying, he was hoping that maybe she would have a spare time to actually go out and have some fun. But she never get a chance to answer because suddenly a person came in.

"there you are, where's Ada?" the woman asked

Carla frowned "she's not here mom, why?" she answered. Piers eyes widened so this is Ms. Radames he never had a chance to meet her before because usually she's not home but not today

"because she's not home Carla that's why, it's almost dark and she's not home and she doesn't pick up her phone. Aren't you supposed to pick her up after her ju jitsu class?"

"she said she wanted to go home by herself"

"and you just let her, even though she's new in this town and doesn't have any car to drive. You should try to care Carla she's your sister"

"Alright, Alright ! i'll find her okay" Carla snapped, she grabbed Piers wrist dragging him outside.

Leon slowly drives along the road, when he saw the familiar raven haired girl walking alone. His forehead wrinkled still couldn't believe if it's really her, he stopped and observed her from the rearview mirror. "that's definitely her" he mumbled.

"hey Ada" Leon called from his car, opening the window so she could see him. Ada turned her head to see the caller. She looks at the car and sees the young man grinning at her.

"Kennedy? Right?" she said even though she's pretty sure about his name.

"yes, is your memory really that bad?" he joked "anyway, are you heading home? i could take you there. Because it's still pretty far away from your house, and it's going to be dark soon" he said. After all Racoon City isn't so safe in the night, especially when you're an attractive teenager.

Ada considered her option for a while "how kind, of course it would be a waste if i turn down your offer" she remarked then entered the car.

Leon drove in silent for a minutes, none of them decided to speak up, how awkward. He is usually the person that will never get you bored when you're both in the same room, he usually have something to say, to live up the situation. Well he definitely need to show that to Ada.

"so Ada about our group task, when should we start working on it?" Leon opened the conversation, trying to make the ride less awkwad

"let's see, i think we should start as soon as possible so we could finish it quickly, because i don't like having my work piled up."

Leon nodded in agreement thinking about a good time to do that "what about tomorrow after school?" he suggested.

"i can't, i have a martial art class" she explained "but i'm available over 6"

"that looks fine for me" he agreed "martial art? You are a karate girl huh?"

"to be correct i'm a ju jitsu person"

"i see, i'm not really martial art kind of person but i do fencing"

"so you're a sword guy, and I think that still count in martial arts" she cooed

"heh really? anyway can i have your number? " he said switching the conversation.

"isn't it too soon for you to ask me out on a date?" Ada teased

"no i think it'll be easier for us to plan what to do tomorrow, you know to do the group task" he said "why? Were you expecting me to ask you out?" he teased back

"i don't think a fencer is on my list of consideration"

"huh- whatever, just save your number on my phone" he mumbled. He tossed Ada his phone when suddenly a reckless driver trying to preceded the car. He blew the horn to warn the car, cursing the driver from his own car. The other car carelessly add it's speed until it's out of sight.

"bad driver" Ada said in a mocking tone

"i know right"

"i meant you, you are not so good at driving Kennedy" She corrected, Leon grunted at her comment.

"i appreciate the observation, thank you" he answer with sarcasm

"well aren't you a grump" Ada mocked again, Leon stole a quick glare at her, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"you know if my father never told me to do not let a girl walk home alone, I would definitely kick you out from this car" he grunted

"what a gentleman. So your father, what does he do?" Ada asked chuckling a little. Leon doesn't say anything he stepped on the brake and stop the car in front of the big house of hers. He sighed. "he's dead"

* * *

**i'm so sorry i've been MIA for a pretty long time, well something happened with my laptop, but it's all fixed now. also one of my closest friend read this story and she have this interesting theory about what actually happened between Leon and Angela. So if there's any of you who got some stuff that is this fanfic related in your brain, don't be shy to let it out, and i would really appreciate it if you do. Review pls?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tons of thought crashed into Adas mind at the same time. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind, she didn't notice that someone is knocking on the car window.

"Ada- what are you waiting for ? get out ! mom is worried to death all the thanks goes to you !" Her twins came out from nowhere now shouting behind the window. Leon sighed he pushed the lock button beside the wheel to unlock the car. He looked at the girl on the passenger seat.

"looks like someone's been looking for you" his words brought her back from her thoughts. Ada smiled warily

Ada carefully choosed a proper words to say "I'm sure your dad was a great person, thank you for the ride Leon" and just like that she opened the car door and stepped out.

Leon pulled down the window looking at Ada whose calmly listening to her twin grumble. He never really talked to Carla before, well he knows that she's some kind genius and how Piers is falling head over heels for her. He thought that girl is not one for speaking even more grumbling, but damn that girl turns out to be such an annoying speaker.

'I surely prefer her to be not speaking' he thought, then waved Ada a goodbye before took off, the girl didn't seem to notice. He sighed, continue to drive to his own house. He remember that she called her 'Leon' by name not 'Kennedy' and he doesn't know why but he like the way she said his name. Leon shooked his head to get over that weird thoughts.

"Ada ? thank goodness you're okay, I was worried" The woman in a business suit pulled her into a hug. Ada just looked at her in confusion, she never had people that care about her, to be correct she doesn't used to this 'bear hug' thing. Her dad was not one for caring, and there's this woman.

Her father told her once that he never married or even lived with her mother. It was an accident. They never expected a twin girls to be brought into their world. The worst thing is, they almost never agreed on anything. The only thing that ever brought them together is the twins. In the end they ended up fighting over the twins custody.

And that's how she got separated with Carla. That's why her twins is more of a stranger to her.

Ada stepped back from the woman "I'm okay mom"

"well you should have answered our calls, because apparently mom decided to yell at me for minutes. All the thanks goes to you, Ada" Carla snapped, she said Adas name like it is some kind of horrible disease.

"Carla !" Her mother warned her.

"Just saying. well since we're done looking for Ada, and Piers already left-" she eyed the other girl sharply "again thanks to you. I think I'd be better in my lab- oh wait that's also my room now. Ciao" Carla shrugged and left them.

"I'm sorry my phone is out of battery, you shouldn't be so worried about me, I can take care of myself" Ada explained after Carla was out of sight, her mother nodded.

"sure but next time make sure to tell me if you ever going to reach home late, okay?"

Ada nods, then her nose catch something nice from the dining room. Her stomach grumbled in response.

"How about we continue the talk after dinner, mom ?" she said, her mom smiled at her and followed her to the dining room.

The dinner is very good, they had a chopped lamb, prawn soup, and another kind of food that she thinks should only be appropriate on thanksgiving dinner. But here's to the land of Radames the rich. To be honest she envy Carla for this. Her life has been full of everything that a person has ever wanted. Unlike Carla, her life was normal. Her Father was not someone who could afford to hire a cook and he wasn't good at cooking either, that's why she had to live from the Chinese takeout. Speaking of Chinese takeout~

"where's Carla ?" she asked just realized that she almost finish her food, but her twin is nowhere to be seen.

"her room" her mom answered simply.

"why isn't she here with us ?" she remembered that Carla was also not present in the dining room yesterday "does she ever eat dinner ?"

"she'll eat when she want to, it is pointless to tell her to eat when she's already locking herself in that room" her mom said, and with that their conversation for the night had comes to it's end.

After finished her dinner, Ada decided to go to her room. She passed Carlas room. She stopped, looking to that mahogany door wondering about what's going on behind it. What is she doing in there ? is she studying ? is she working on her next project ? what kind of project is she working on anyway ? gene mutation ? some kind of enhanced virus ?

'Well Ada, she's your sister not some kind of freaky scientist in those cyborg movie' she warned herself.

Should she check up on her ? But what if she just going to get annoyed because of that. Their relationship has been nothing but a total awkwardness, it's not that easy to live with someone that looks pretty much like you. Maybe for other twins it's okay, but she got her excuse because of the fact that she's been separated with Carla since they were just 3 years old. Ada quickly pushed every thoughts away, then knocked on the door.

"What ?" she could hear Carla annoyed voice from inside "What is it ?" she shouted again.

"it's Ada" she said, she could hear the sound of something moving from inside, unlocking the door. Within a second Carla opened the door a little so she could peek from inside, she raised her eyebrows. Her expression is saying 'what do you want ? make it quick since I don't have time for your bullshit'

"I'm sorry for what happened before, I never meant to cause you any trouble" she blurted out

"well you totally did cause me any trouble. Next time you decided to go on a date or coming home after the sun goes down, make sure mom knows first"

"It wasn't a date, he passed by and offered me a ride, geez"

"you know what ? I don't have time for your love life Ada, so please keep that for yourself just like what I do. You want me to forgive you ? fine, let's just start with making sure your phone is on all the time" Carla said bitterly

"and if you'll excuse me, I still have something to do" she said just before she slammed the door right in front of Adas face.

* * *

**AN : so another chapter, i hope you like it, well i know there isn't much progress in this chapter, and i'm extremely sorry for that.**


End file.
